Chafing dishes are well known and in widespread use by restaurants and other food services. Such dishes typically include a frame that contains a burner. The chafing dish or tray is filled with water and supported by a rack above a burner. Trays are then placed into the chafing dish tray to be heated by the warmed water and maintained hot by the burner. Chafing dishes are and have been in widespread use and developments of improved chafing dishes are well documented.
For example, a U.S. patent of Stevens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,873 discloses a stackable chafing assembly that includes a stack of chafer units in which a first lowermost unit has a frame which supports a water pan and the other units rest within the pan in compact fashion. The frame is designed to support one or more chafer units above it with the frame of each successively higher unit resting on the frame of the next lower unit to thereby provide a compact stacked assembly.
A more recent approach to a display system for food containers is disclosed in the U.S. patent of Orednick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,800. As disclosed therein, a disposable system provides caterers, campers and picnickers with an ability to transport serve and display food. The system includes a plurality of bent wires and plastic legs that are provided in a kit form which may be assembled into a knock-down stand for supporting disposable utensils. The bent wires also support a suitable burner.
A further approach to a disposable chafing dish is disposed in a patent of Hunziker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,697. The Hunziker chafing dish assembly includes a pair of rings that support a pair of heating elements located below a water tray. The water tray is elevated above the heating elements by a frame supported by a pair of pivoting legs. Located within the water tray is a pair of food dishes. The heating elements heat the water within the tray, which heats the food within the dishes. The frame has a bent top edge which provides a ledge for the water tray. The rings are cantilevered from the frame so that the weight of the heating elements deflects the rings away from the water tray. The height of the frame and the weight of the heating elements decrease as the fuel within the elements become expended. The reduction in the weight of the heating element induces an upward movement of the rings toward the water tray, wherein the smaller flame is moved into closer proximity with the tray to provide a more uniform heating process of the food.
Still further, a U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,640 of Cuomo et al. discloses a chafer structure and assembly for use in food service. As disclosed in the patent, a fire retardant, portable chafer structure includes four sides and a bottom defining a generally rectangular-shaped structure having an interior chamber therewithin. The bottom is connected along a lower edge of each of the four sides to define a bottom tray adapted for holding and containing spilled material. A chafer rack is provided for placement in nested engagement within the chafer structure. One of the four sides has an aperture of providing access to the interior chamber by a user. Handles are provided on upper portions of the chafer structure,
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for a waterless food service assembly according to the present invention. There should be a demand for such assemblies because they eliminate the need for hot or cold water, the need to transport or empty large pans of hot water and therefore reduce the risk of burns. Further, the food service assemblies in accordance with the present invention are relatively easy to transport and store in a compact space. In addition, the food service assembly disclosed hereafter are of a rugged design, long lasting and are easy to set up, operate and clean and can be manufactured and sold at a competitive price. Further, the assemblies in accordance with one embodiment of the invention include a height adjustment mechanism providing a more secure platform in the event of unevenness in the floor or on the ground when using the device outdoors.